Memories Everywhere
by topaz addiction
Summary: [Set during New Moon] While grocery shopping with Jacob an unexcepted memory creeps up on Bella.
1. Chapter 1

So this is set during New Moon.  
This is a whole different world away from writting funny little pieces and I'm not sure i did it justice. So it's your mission to tell me what you think! Sound like a plan? I thought so!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters because Stephenie Meyer does. I also don't own Campbell or Lipton.

* * *

It was a bleak Saturday. Nothing to do, nothing to watch on T.V. Jacob and I were at the grocery store. It was only open for a few hours today. 9:00am - 4:00pm. It was just after one when I realized I had nothing to make for dinner and now it was about one thirty.

Jacob had gone to the other end of the store to grab a bag of milk while I went to the canned-goods isle to find some vegetable soup. Charlie and Billy were fishing and I felt too lazy to actually make any dinner tonight. Jacob and I had decided canned soup was our best option.

I walked down the isle looking for the Campbell's label. It didn't take me long to find it and even less time to search out three cans of vegetable soup. Jake would eat all of what I didn't of the first and then finish off the other two by himself. He ate like it was going out of style!

I picked up the cans and placed them in the buggy, but before I could make it out of the isle my eyes caught on a box of Lipton's chicken noodle. A memory came crashing back to me. Hitting me with the force of a tidal wave.

It was the middle of the summer and I'd gotten a cold somehow. I was lying on a fluffy white couch in the Cullen's living room._ He_ was stroking my hair, trying to sooth me.

"Edward, you don't have to sit with me you know. I'm probably just going to fall asleep and even if I don't I won't be much fun." I told him. He planted a kiss on my forehead.

"There is no way I'm going to leave you here to suffer alone." He whispered in my ear. I sighed and crawled into his lap.

"If you insist." He chuckled against the shoulder he was kissing.

"Oh, I do."

My stomach growled.

"Are you hungry, love?"

"Yes." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the kitchen. He set me down on the counter and then set to work pulling out a pot and a packet of Lipton's chicken noodle soup. He filled the pot with the right amount of water and placed it on the stove. I watched in awe as he glided around the kitchen placing a bowl and a spoon on the counter beside me.

When the soup was done he poured some into my bowl and then picked me and the bowl up and went back to the living room. He spent the next half hour feeding me the entire bowl of soup and then the rest of the day with me wrapped up in a few blankets drifting in and out of sleep.

The memory ended and the soup isle washed back into view.

How could I have let myself remember that? _How?_ Yes, Jacob made me feel better but not this much. Not enough to let my blocks down. Not enough to remember. The hole appeared as a pin prick and started growing. Ripping me apart. Sucking my heart into the nothingness it created. Pain consumed my body and mind.

_There is no way I'm going to leave you here to suffer alone. _But here I was, suffering alone.

_No! NO! Stop remembering! _I screamed at myself. I didn't know how to make the hole stop growing. _His _face flashed behind the lids of my closed eyes. His smile. His eyes. Rain drops in his hair. Perfectly molded cheek bones. Long eyelashes. I smelt his scent wafting off him. Took a deep breath. Too deep, I almost lost myself in the hole. I could feel tears on my cheeks, could hear myself let out a noise that sounded the way mangled heart felt.

I hugged my arms around my stomach, attempting to keep myself together. It did nothing. The hole grew bigger than my stomach, and then bigger than my torso. I heard myself hit the ground but couldn't feel it over the pain I already felt. I pushed my back against the metal shelves and pulled my knees up to my stomach and held them there tightly.

"Bella?" I knew that voice. It was suppose to comfort me. I felt warm arms fold around me and pick me up. I knew those arms. They were pushing me together. The waves of heat coming from the arms were too much for the hole. It retreated back to my stomach. It was still there, still open, still gnawing on my heart. But now I could wipe away my tears and look to see who the arms belonged to.

Jake's face was contorted into a look of pain. Was I doing that?

"Come on Bells, let's just go home. I'll make us some toast with sliced cheese melted on top." That was our favourite afternoon snack for weekends. The familiarity of it kicked at the hole. It shrank a bit more. It paused from its past time of abusing my heart and my heart was able to sneak out of its clawing grasp and pointed teeth.

I nodded my head in consent and Jacob turned and started out to my truck.

* * *

The hole was still there the rest of the day. Sometimes it would attempt an attack on me again and I'd stumble or wince and Jacob was always right there to catch me or hug me tight and the hole was pushed back into its caged area.

I didn't want to go to sleep. I was afraid the hole would finish me off so I drank tea after tea heaped with sugar and made Jake put on _What Not to Wear_ so that I hand something mindless to concentrate on. He never asked one question about my breakdown. I had a hunch that he knew what happened. Jake always knew what was wrong with me.

It was nearly eleven thirty when I first started to feel tired. Charlie had come home an hour ago and gone straight to bed, muttering something about having dinner at Billy's and some fish bigger than the kitchen counter. He didn't ask one question about Jake still being there or when he was going home.

My head teetered to the side Jacob was sitting on and it tapped his shoulder. This woke me back up and clued him into how tired I was. He looked right in my eyes and I knew he saw the turmoil floating around my head.

"You can go to sleep Bella. I won't leave you alone tonight. You can sleep on the couch and I'll sleep on the floor. Just wake me up if you need me." I shook my head. There was no way I was going to sleep. Jake took my tiny, shivering hand in his big, warm, comforting one.

"C'mon Bells. You need to sleep. I promise I will not leave you." I shook my head again. I was so scared. I didn't want to see _his_ face anymore today and I knew that if I fell asleep I'd see it, maybe even hear his voice, saying those same words he always said.

_You don't want me?_

_No._

"Please Bella, for me, sleep a few hours."

"I can't Jake. It hurts too much." My voice sounded hollow and echoic even to me. He lifted me from my seat beside him and held me on his lap, crushing me to his chest. Closed in the warm protecting cocoon of his arms I felt as though nothing could hurt me and my eye lids started to droop. My thoughts started to fuzz over.

"What did he do to you Bella?" I wasn't sure if he was even actually talking to me but I was too tired to care and too incoherent to try and figure it out.

"He took away my heart. But it's okay, Jake. It belongs to him anyways." I yawned and snuggled into his chest. I could sleep here. I was safe for now. I let my mind slip off into the black abyss that called to it. But not before hearing:

"Well, I wish he was here so I could steal it away from him."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is an extention on Bella's memory from the first chapter. I think it's probably the worst thing I've written so far. But I care what you guys think! So read and review. Tell me your thoughts! (Wow, does that sentence make anyone else think of a therapist? I guess I could be one of those too, if anyone needs one. :D)

* * *

Coming into consciousness from sleep is always wonderful when you do it with Edward's stone arms around you. It was summer time and the sun had decided to come out and play today. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could see the golden light dancing around on my eye lids, obstructed slightly by the branches of the tree that swooped in front of my window. This could turn out to be a wonderful day.

But as my body slowly un-numbed itself from sleep I started to notice little things. Like how my stomach was squirming around and the slight pressure that indicated a sinus headache. Then I felt the overwhelming urge to sniffle. I probably had a fever too. No! It was summer time! Not just summer time, but a sunny day in Forks, Washington during the summer time and I hoped the love of my life would take me to the meadow. If he knew I was sick he wouldn't take me anywhere, huff! How do you hide a headache, stomach pain, a stuffy nose and a fever from a vampire who's graduated from medical school twice?

Answer: Try very hard and fail miserably. As soon as I opened my eyes I could see the concern in his eyes and the set of his mouth.

"What's wrong, love?" See, I told you. He knows everything.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just a little groggy still." I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his in a quick kiss. He face softened out and his lips pulled into a grin.

"Are you hungry?" my stomach lurched. Ick,_ food_. _No, Bella your options are eat and go to the meadow or pass up food and spend your day on the couch,_ I told my self.

"A bit, I'm just going to have a bowl of cereal." There, I found a nice middle option.

Edward scooped me into his arms and I found myself in the kitchen within a few seconds. He set me down on the ground and kissed my forehead softly. When he pulled back his face was radiating worry again.

"Bella, you're warmed that usual. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, positive." I lied quickly. I'm sure he saw right through it because his face did not straighten out this time. His brow wrinkled ever further actually. I flashed him a smile and then turned to get my cereal.

I only pour half a bowl of cereal, but it still made me feel nauseous as I washed my dishes. My stomach acids sloshed up the sides messily and turned in great whirlpools. _Please don't let me throw-up! _I chanted in my head. It was of no use though. Suddenly my stomach decided that Lucky Charms were not welcome. I started to gag and Edward was by my side in a heartbeat.

"Bella? Don't hold it in. It will only make everything worse." Oh well, he knew now. Might as well try and get better. I silently apologized to the sink before getting rid of my breakfast.

An hour and a half later Edward had me in sweats and was driving me to his house.

"Edward, could you please slow down. I feel nauseous." I had my eyes closed and my head pressed against the window trying to absorb all the coolness out of it. It took me a few minutes to realize that the sun was:

a) Leaking the coldness from the window and

b) Making Edward's skin throw rainbows around the car.

Edward's face looked pained as I asked him.

"I can't Bella. If I go any slower there's a risk that someone could see me." Oops, I hadn't thought of that.

"Well speed up then!" his face contorted itself even more.

"Bella, don't be silly." I sighed and started to get angry at the window.

"Ugh! Could you just freeze up or something? It's not like my boyfriend is made of ice or something!" I whined at the window. Then I realized what I had said and started to laugh. Edward did too. Deep angelic chuckles.

"Hmmm… I wonder." I reached over and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me. Not cool enough yet. I started to unbutton his shirt. His face was priceless.

"Bella, what are you doing? I'm driving, you really shouldn't distract me!" but my head was throbbing and my body felt like it was over heating, so I ignored his please and finished with the buttons. I pulled his shirt off one shoulder and rested by burning head again his side. I was immediately relieved and let out a satisfied sigh. Edward physically relaxed when he heard it.

A while after his cool skin calmed me down and not long after he started tracing circles on my back, I fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt like cotton had been stuffed in my ears. I was on the Cullen's fluffy white couch. I could feel fingers stroking my hair gently. I could hear an angel's voice humming my lullaby.

"Edward?" my voice sounded like I'd spent the day before screaming.

"Yes, love? What would you like?"

"Could you get my some ice-water please?"

"Of course." I could almost hear his smile. I tended to stray away from asking him to do things for me. He hated it. I wasn't sure why, who wanted to run around and do things for me all day? Edward, apparently. It only took him less then thirty seconds to be back with a tall glass of the most delicious looking water I've ever seen.

"Thank you!" I nearly screamed at him as he set the glass in my hands.

"Anything for you." What did I do to deserve him? I must have put my self in the line of rapid fire to save someone in another life. It defiantly wasn't anything in this life.

I took in huge gulps of the reviving liquid. It didn't make my stomach rage war like the cereal had. I was glad for that. My head was throbbing now, though. _Maybe I should get some Advil_. Before I could finish the thought, however, Alice appeared in front of me, making me slosh water down my front and hiccup down a mouthful. She giggled a bit and Edward let out a deep growl. I placed a hand on his arm and he visibly settled down.

"Here are your Advil." She was smiling ear to ear. Probably exceptionally happy to be helping. Alice and I had grown to be sisters over the summer. I didn't know what I'd do without her sometimes. I took the pills from her and down them with a sip of water.

"Thank you so much, Alice!"

"Anytime, Bel-"

"Hey, Alice! Your husband is cheating! Come here and make him stop!" Emmett's voice rang out from the top of the stairs. There was the sound of struggle and then Jasper's voice saying,

"I am not. He's just too stupid to find the secret passages." I must have looked thoroughly confused because Edward grinned crookedly and started to explain what they were talking about.

"They're playing Mario Cart on the Gamecube. Jasper knows all the short cuts and keeps beating Emmett. Emmett's not to please about that." That made me smile.

"Can we go and watch them play?"

"Bella, you've got a head ache, they'll only make it worse. Plus it will keep you awake and you need to keep your strength up if you're sick." I huffed like a five year old and stuck out my bottom lip.

"Please?" I begged. He looked into my eyes. His topaz orbs diving into my chocolate pools. Suddenly my head started to pound even more.

"Breath, Bella." I sucked in a breath and my headache receded a bit. I'd lost this battle. I hung my head and slouched against Edward's side as Alice danced out of the room to go and resolve the Gamecube issue. I knew this was going to be boring. I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward gave an aggravated grunt and then I was flying. The wind rushed around me but could get into my nose so I opened my mouth and took it in gasps. As abruptly as it started it stopped. I was in Alice's and Jasper's room. I looked down and saw that Edward had me in his arms. I scanned the room and saw Emmett and Jasper sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the television and Alice lying on the bed on her stomach watching them play, twirling her fingers around Jasper's hair. I looked up at Edward's face.

"Why don't you play too? I'll lay with Alice on the bed." I saw a park light up behind his eyes; his face was torn between brotherly competition and watching over me. "Go! I'll be fine. I'm sick, not dying." The new light took over his face as he gently placed me on the bed, kissed my quickly and then sat beside Jasper with a controller already plugged in. Alice let go of Jasper's hair and started to braid and un-braid my hair.

We all stayed there, the boys trying to out-do each other, sometimes getting into pointless arguments, me and Alice sitting there watching, giggling and me taking advantage of the painlessness the Advil had given me by playing Jasper for a round or two of Shine Thief. When the digital clock on Alice's dresser flashed two o'clock Edward got up from the floor and scooped me into his arms.

"Hey, where are we going?! I was having fun!"

"Yeah, Edward! Let the woman have some fun!" Emmett exclaimed in my defense. Edward scowled at his brother and looked down at me.

"You've had enough fun for now. You need to rest. Besides, your pain-killers are going to ware off soon." I couldn't do anything but agree with him. I was lucky they'd lasted me this long. I let him take me back to the couch and almost immediately felt the relief of painlessness drain out of me. My headache was throbbing even more than before. I laid my head in Edward's lap and he ran his fingers through my hair in an attempt to make me feel better.

"Edward, you don't have to sit with me you know. I'm probably just going to fall asleep and even if I don't I won't be much fun." I told him. He planted a kiss on my forehead.

"There is no way I'm going to leave you here to suffer alone." He whispered in my ear. I sighed and crawled into his lap.

"If you insist." He chuckled against the shoulder he was kissing.

"Oh, I do."

My stomach growled.

"Are you hungry, love?"

"Yes." I was surprised to find that I actually meant it this time. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the kitchen. He set me down on the counter and then set to work pulling out a pot and a packet of Lipton's chicken noodle soup. He filled the pot with the right amount of water and placed it on the stove. I watched in awe as he glided around the kitchen placing a bowl and a spoon on the counter beside me.

When the soup was done he poured some into my bowl and then picked me and the bowl up and went back to the living room. He spent the next half hour feeding me the entire bowl of soup.

When I finished the soup I fell asleep. My dreams were full of horrible shapes that reached towards me and made me cringe back. They whisper lies in my ears. It was not an experience I wanted to be having. I woke myself up. I was wrapped in three blankets and Edward was cradling me to his chest. His face looked pained.

I reached up to make the wrinkles go away; they made his eyebrows nearly touch. I wondered what could make him feel so bad. Edward kissed my wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"You kept saying 'Don't leave me, Edward.' You must know that I will never leave you. I promise. I will always be with you no matter what. I could never hurt you like that." I nodded my head. I knew he wouldn't ever leave me. Eternity meant forever, and that's what he had promised me. If he left so would my heart, soul and life.

"I know." I told him and then leaned my head against his chest.

His breath slowed to match mine. We both heard my heart beat.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, my life."


End file.
